Wet
by Outcast-Loser
Summary: "All I knew was that I was probably not in the right state of mind and, in this insanity, I wanted him." IchiIshi-IchiUri essentially PWP silliness Ichigo's POV


I don't know if It was because of the hollows that made me wake up early, or the fact that when I woke up I could no longer sleep. Maybe it was because of the fact that my Hollow Other would torture me to end whenever he could, or because of the fact that my homework was piling up day after day.

All I knew was that I was probably not in the right state of mind and, in this insanity, I wanted him.

"Kurosaki-kun…" He choked out as his body hit the ground, and when I turned to him it was too late. He had fallen into a small pond, maybe about knee high. I gasped and jogged to him after firmly implanting my Zanpakuto on the grass. I stopped, skidding to a halt where the grass dropped off about two feet to meet the water.

Uryuu was laying on the ground with the water washing over his body. His glasses must have been taken by the current because he no longer wore them and his hair was messy and dripping. His knees and chest were raised and he looked up at me, blue eyes hazy and cheeks flushed.

"Kurosaki, please, can you help me up?" He asked and I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. I jumped off of the ledge and into the water, accidentally splashing more water on Uryuu's face. He turned around and when I got closer he turned back to me and I almost moaned when I saw the water running down the side of his lip.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, please, I can't see anything" He repeated and I fell out of my stupor. I waded over to him and grabbed his hand. Oh, god, it's so soft and warm. I pulled him up and he crashed into me, his body pressed flat against mine. I can feel him shiver against me and so do I. "Kurosaki-kun, can you walk me home?" He whispers as he moves away from me, his blush intense.

"Eh, uh, yea, just let me get back into my body." I stutter. I pick him up and he yelps, clearly not expecting me to lift him. I'm holding his knees with one hand and then my arm is holding up his back, quite bridal style. I shunpo us to a nearby tree where my body is and deposit him in the ground. He looks a bit more shaken. Oops! I forgot he isn't used to shunpo, huh?

Oh well. I get back into my body and get up. He's already standing up, trying to walk out of the park and I grab his arm. He twitches and I laugh gently. I grab his shoulder instead and pull him back. We start to walk together and I can't help but scowl at all of the weird looks he's getting-either because he's wet, not wearing glasses or because of the fact that I'm sill holding his arm.

"What street are we on?" He whispers.

"Er-Sixth and Main," I state, reading the street signs. He tells me to turn right and starts walking towards our right.

"Um, It's the second apartment." He mumbles and I lead him to it, carefully guiding him over the front steps that lead into the building. "Room 2S" He further instructs me and I look carefully into the little numbers Until I find it on the second floor. I sigh as he slowly goes up each step so I grab him by the upper arm and waist and throw him over my shoulder.

He's thrashing around a lot and whining but I'll have none of it. I clamber up the stairs with him over my shoulder and make it to the room door before putting him down. He stumbles a bit and I grab him, leveling him before taking a step back. Uryuu rummages in his pockets before pulling out a little key and, after missing twice, unlocks the door. He looks back and smiles at me, his cheeks still flushed with blush.

"Thanks for helping me. Although it was your fault for getting me so _wet_…!" He smiles, and the minute he says 'wet' I groan. He looks at me a little worried but before he can even fathom what has happened, before I can even think about why I groaned, I was pressed up against him, lips pressed against his.

I was probably crazy, but the moment our lips met I felt like I had gone to heaven.

I felt his lips part against mine, heard him moan my name under his breath and then felt him kiss me back. I groaned and pushed him past the threshold of the front door, not once letting my lips release his. My hands roamed his wet body, finally sliding up his shirt.

"Kurosaki, no-not…not here…!" Uryuu moaned against my lips and I had to shiver at the implication. I wrap my arms around his waist and lift him up a bit. He takes the hint and wraps his legs around my waist and I kiss him, our tongues battling, clashing. I hit his back against the door, purely accidental, and he groans in return and arches against me. I struggle with the door but get it open and, still kissing, I make it to the bed.

I toss Uryuu on the bed and if I thought he was sexy in the river then he was cum-worthy on his bed. His shirt was unbuttoned and open more than halfway, revealing tight stomach muscles and pectorals, and being that the Quincy's clothes where still wet, The shirt was slightly see through and revealed slightly hardened nipples. His pants where also riding dangerously low on defined hips, the dark uniform stuck to his long legs and there was a blush that was dusted across his cheeks, his eyes where hazy, though not because of the lack of lenses, and the usually tidy, raven hair was a complete mess.

Oh, how I wanted to make a mess of him!

Leaning down gently, I rested my hand against his cheek, brushing the small droplets of water. One of them fell, leaving behind a small trail and I licked the rivulet without an afterthought, but the groan that Uryuu let out…damn, it went straight to my groin and I couldn't help but grind it against his raised knee.

"K-Kurosaki!" Uryuu groans and gasps, shivering as he lays back on the bed. I'm going insane, though not as before. His moans, his harsh voice and, well, just _him_ in total are making me so hard, so needy and desirous of him that my mind, and groin, feel like they're going to explode. He's looking at me with such a lustful expression that is calling, beckoning to be _fucked_ into oblivion.

And, _oh_ if that isn't just what I want to do!

"Ishida, strip." I command and his eyes go impossibly wide, his cheeks turn into a deeper red and his jaw drops slightly. I slowly start to crawl over him, stopping when my face is only less than a foot from his face, my arms under his elbows and my knees on either side of his hip. "Do it, now."

"What- n-no!" He sputters and turns away, trying to look indignant but failing miserably. A sudden, wicked idea reaches me and I just _have_ to do it. "Fine" I breath out and slink down but, watching as he opens his mouth to speak, my teeth nibble on his stomach and he groans and thrusts his hips up.

"What-what are you doing?" He squawks but doesn't try to push me away.

"Well your clothes have to come off some way." I smirk and lick my way down his flat stomach and dip it into his naval, hearing him take a sharp intake of breath. I kiss my way down until my lips brush the top of his school pants. I slowly ease them down while licking and nibbling at any piece of available flesh. I ignored his briefs, which where wet and outlining his stiff erection, and removed his shoes, pants and socks.

"Touch me, Ichigo." He whispers and my blood boils at hearing him say my name. I gently stroke the trapped member before sliding them down and tossing them over my shoulder. I lean down and, with a devilish smile, lick his erection from tip to base. He hisses in pleasure and arches his back, hands clenching at his side.

I swallow his cock, letting my tongue flutter on the tip before sliding it around the head and done the center of his shaft as I consumed more of his girth. He's moaning loudly, wantonly begging me to continue, and trying not to thrust his hips. Oh gods…he's so delicious, his skin, his cum, I can feel my cock twitch in my pants and find no other option than to take off my own pants.

"Ichi-go" Uryuu gasps out my name "j-just ahh, just t-take me!" he cries out and I let go of his erection, feeling a bit of his pre-cum drip down the side of his lip. I crawl up and kiss Uryuu, letting mytongue coax the Quincy's, rubbing Uryuu's taste around his own mouth.

"As you wish." I smirk and gently press the tip of my cock against his entrance. He groans and shifts his hips, pressing them down. "Hn." I hum, rubbing my nose against his, our lips brushing. "I didn't think you'd like it like this, but you would like it," I press my hips forward and the head of my cock breaches his entrance. Oh god, so tight, _so hot_! I shudder and continue to whisper to him. "like it _rough_ wouldn't you, Uryuu?" I rotate my hips and he cries out pleasurably

"Oh, god!" Uryuu cries out and wraps his legs around my waist, throws his head back and wraps his arms around my neck. The tension in my abdomen is growing, ready to explode, and him pressing against me isn't helping at all. I push in all the way and nearly explode. He's sucking me in, claiming my sanity, my manhood and my air.

I'm no longer in control.

I pull out and slam in, hitting in herder and deeper within him. Uryuu is screaming out in slight pain but those shouts quickly turn to moans and those moans swiftly morph into pleads of 'more', 'faster' and my name. My hand reaches between our bodies and I start to stroke him.

"Ah! Kami, ahh! Ichigo!" Uryuu moans and comes. Subjected to his suffocating and strangling heat and the image of Uryuu Ishida, back arched, eyes closed, lips parted and come splashing on his chest, his own come, I also ejaculate. I pull out and shudder at the cold air that hits my flaccid cock and lay down beside Uryuu.

We both simply lay there, letting the past half hour run through our heads once more. Our breaths get even and then he turns to me, eyes unfocused. Oh god, looking at him there, naked and sweaty, blushing and still covered in his own release I just want to take him one more time.

"You know," he starts up once more, "I'm still wet."

* * *

A/N: sorry, porn usually makes me feel better and get over my deadly writer's block. School doesn't help with my stories, either haha. I never noticed how hard POV porn is xD Oh well...enjoy I suppose. Please R&R!~


End file.
